Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for the production of hydrocarbons from fatty alcohols and to the incorporation of the hydrocarbons in cosmetic preparations, and more particularly, to a process for the production of linear saturated alkanes from one or more primary fatty alcohols, wherein the carbon chain of the one or more primary alcohols has one carbon atom more than the alkanes.
Background Information
Readily volatile oil components, also known as light emollients, are used in a number of formulations by the cosmetics industry. Large quantities of readily volatile components are used, in particular, for decorative cosmetics and in care formulations. These components may be, for example, volatile cyclic silicones (for example, cyclopentasiloxane or cyclomethicone) or hydrocarbons from petrochemical processes. The hydrocarbons, because of their production, are predominantly mixtures of linear and branched hydrocarbons of which the flash point can be well below 50° C. (as in the case of isododecane, for example). Examples and application-related descriptions of such formulations can be found in standard works, such as for example: “Handbook of Cosmetic Science and Technology”, A Barel, M. Paye, H. Maibach, Marcel Dekker Inc. 2001. However, for toxicological and safety reasons, there will be a demand in the future for alternative raw materials for such formulations.